


Outside The Box

by monkiainen



Series: 10_titles [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim dares Bruce to try on something new to spice up their sex life. Things just don't go like originally planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10_titles challenge @ LJ

”You know, I would really appreciate a little foreplay here and there.”

Bruce turned his head enough to see Jim looking at him, pouting. Bruce then took a quick glance at the bedroom, filled with scattered clothes and chaos.

“I thought me talking dirty to you was the foreplay.”

Jim snorted at that remark, glaring at his oh-so-pompous lover. Apparently he and Bruce had a different meaning to the word “foreplay”.

“That’s not what I meant and you know that.”

Bruce tried to distract Jim by stroking the already half-hard member, but the slap on the fingers made Bruce quickly realise his usual tactic wasn’t going to work this time.

“So, what do you have in mind then? I’m listening.”

After a moment of silence Jim sat up, thinking the best way to present his cause. Yes, he enjoyed sex with Bruce. Hell, it was the best sex he had ever had, and would probably be till the eternity. However, talking Bruce over to do something he wasn’t accustomed to wasn’t an easy task, as the young man was stubborn as hell, not to mention suspicious. And proud, too. That might be the thing Jim could use to persuade his lover..

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I kind of enjoy.. how do you say it.. prolonged fulfilment.”

“Mind telling me as well what the heck is ‘prolonged fulfilment’, as you so nicely put it?”, Bruce remarked sarcastically.

Jim huffed. So typical of Bruce to be so darn impatient.

“Have you ever thought there could be something more to sex than to.. I don’t know.. to drag my sorry ass to the bed and pound me mercilessly when given the chance?”

“And here I was under the impression you liked me pounding your sorry ass”, Bruce smirked.

“Not the point, you bathead. The point is, you seem to think that getting straight to the action is the best and only option. I think otherwise.”

Bruce narrowed his eyebrows. So, was Jim saying that he didn’t enjoy the great sex they were having? Did his lover think that Bruce came short as a lover? Was he going to leave…

“Now stop that train of thought right now. I enjoy having sex with you, and I’m not going to leave. I just want a little addition to our sex life, you fool.” Jim gently tilted Bruce’s head up, looking him to the eyes.

“What kind of addition?”

 _‘Curiosity killed the cat. Thank God Bruce is not one.’_ , Jim thought silently before continuing his persuasion.

“Let me show you.”

Jim turned to his drawer and dug through the contents until finally founding something.

“Give me your hand and open up your palm.”

Curiosity won over, and Bruce extended his arm, silently wondering what Jim was about this time. Jim placed two items on his hand, and after staring them for a while Bruce bursted laughing.

“A cock ring and a butt plug? Seriously Jim, when you said you wanted an addition, I was thinking along the lines of... I don’t know, something more _drastic_ ”, Bruce finally said, gaining his ability speak after for what seemed like an endless laughter.

Jim just raised his eyebrows, waiting for Bruce to calm down to make his point. Sometimes he just had to wonder why he was with the annoying bat.. erhm, the annoying **brat** the first place. Jim sighed internally, ready to face the challenge known as Bruce Wayne.

“Have you ever tried them on?”, Jim finally asked.

“What, who, me? What’s the point? I don’t really believe in toys”, Bruce huffed back, dropping the said items to the bed.

“First of all, they’re not _toys_ like you seem to think. Second of all, I can understand if you’re too scared to try them on, it’s..”, Jim started, only to be cut off by a smearing kiss.

“I’m not scared. Prove me wrong”, Bruce declared after breaking the kiss.

 _‘Just like I thought he would say’_ , Jim mused silently. Picking up the cock ring and butt plug from the bed, Jim had a pretty good idea how he wanted things to play out.

“Alright then. I dare you to wear these.. say, tonight at the mayor’s ball.”

Bruce cocked his head, trying to figure out if Jim was really being serious about his proposition. Judging by the waiting look on his lover’s face, he was. Bruce snatched the said items from Jim’s hands and turned over to drop them off on top his clothes, simultaneously missing brief flicker of smile on Jim’s face.

“Now that we’ve had that part settled, can we continue from where we were?”

* * *

Bruce still couldn’t believe he’d agreed on Jim’s little game. He kept glancing at the night table, where _the items_ were innocently placed. A part of him wanted to call Jim and tell him he couldn’t do it. A very larger part, also known as his pride, wouldn’t let Bruce to do it.

“Well if this is how he wants to play it, then fine.”, Bruce muttered under his breath, taking the cock ring in his hand. It felt.. a bit odd, like.. well, odd. Bruce took a deep breath, inserting the cock ring firmly in place.

 _‘Jesusfuckingmarychrist’_ , Bruce mused silently, trying to get his body under control. Who would have thought having a cock ring would be so.. satisfying, so to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce figured he was ready to take the next step. Warming the lube bottle in his hands, Bruce wondered briefly if having the butt plug on would be as satisfying as wearing the cock ring.

* * *

“Master Bruce, you’re going to be even more late than usual from the Mayor’s ball unless you get changed immediately.”

_Thump._

“Just a moment, Alfred, I’ll be there… aah.. _oh my God.._ in a minute..”

“Are you feeling alright, Master Bruce?”

“Yes Alfred, I’m _just_ fine. Just a moment, okay?”

Alfred tsked, turning on his heels. Sometimes he just had to wonder if playing an airhead for so long had actually turned young Master Wayne to one.

* * *

Jim sighed for the umpteenth time that night and glanced at his clock, once again. Sure, it was typical of Bruce to be late from **everything** , but this was becoming ridiculous even with his standards. And Jim wasn’t the only one to notice the lack of said Bruce Wayne, as everybody kept glancing to the door, waiting for the airhead billionaire to burst in any minute now.

“Now why are you looking so sombre tonight? I thought we were going to have a party.”

 _‘Finally’_ , Jim sighed silently and took a quick glance of his lover. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

Anyone else would have seen just Bruce Wayne, the city’s most eligible bachelor. Jim saw his lover, looking composed on the outside, but in the inside… There was a slight tinge in Bruce’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat of the night. A little shift from one feet to another, hands briefly clenching.. oh yes, Jim was pretty sure what was causing all these _symptoms_. This night was going to be a spectacular one.

Just as Jim was about to mingle into the crowd and closer to Bruce, the hell broke loose.

“Excuse me Commissioner, but we have a problem at Narrows.”

* * *

Bruce huffed. So typical of Batman being needed in the middle of a party. Not that Bruce minded to be called out from a very boring party in to the action, on the contrary. But tonight of all nights.. like he didn’t have enough on his plate already.

Stripping the last items of his clothing and making a mussy pile of them on the floor, Bruce stopped for a moment. He was still wearing the darn cock ring and butt plug, and a little voice in his head told him Jim would never know if he removed them.

 _‘But you will know it, and that would be cheating’_ , Bruce thought before putting the Batsuit on.

* * *

How come he hadn’t realised before just how _tight_ the Batsuit was?

* * *

Two hours later, and still no sign of relea.. erhm, still no sign of the **thugs** Batman was chasing. Not that Bruce was really that concentrated on catching the bad guys as the tightness of the Batsuit made it quite impossible.

Every time he leaned forward, the Batsuit would rub against his hard and leaking cock, making it almost impossible for Bruce to bit back the moans threatening to escape his lips. Most of the times when he straightened up, the butt plug would usually hit the pleasure spot, making it even harder for Bruce to concentrate on his task.

Speaking of which, there was some strange activity going on in the alley right below him. It was about the time for Bruce to finish his job for the night and get home to Jim.

* * *

Once again, Jim kept glancing at his watch. The night had turned out better than anyone excepted it, as they GCPD had "miraculously" captured the two serial killers that had escaped The Arkham few hours before. All the press knew was that the task force had been efficient - what they didn't know was that the said two serial killers had mysteriously appeared into the rooftop of MCU, unconscious and tied up.

So where the hell was Bruce? Jim was getting impatient, as anyone could come up to the rooftop, wondering where the commissioner was.

Suddenly Jim was crabbed from behind and dragged to the other side of the rooftop. Then Bruce crushed his lips into a smearing kiss that took Jim's breath away.

"You. In me. Now." Jim more felt than heard the grumble beneath the cowl.

Jim released the locks keeping the cowl on place, gently removing it. One look to Bruce clearly told Jim this was not the time for playing games, not now when Bruce seemed to be on the edge of losing it completely.

"Please Jim, I... I need it so bad.. please."

Bruce had already started to remove the armor plates covering his lower body, with trembling hands as if he couldn't get them off soon enough. A sigh escaped from Bruce's lips the moment the plate covering his groin dropped to the rooftop floor, freeing his very erect and leaking cock. As Bruce reached out to remove the cock ring, Jim grabbed his hands and pushed Bruce face forward to the wall.

"Not yet. Now let me show you what I meant with prolonged fulfillment."

Jim removed his hands, trusting Bruce to stay put unless told otherwise. The excitement of getting caught anytime now was only making Jim more aroused, and more willing to have his wicked way with Bruce right now.

Slowly, Jim removed the butt plug, replacing it with his hard shaft. Bruce moaned beneath him, trying to get Jim move in faster, but Jim was determined to keep his own pace. Finally when Jim was fully inside Bruce was shaking helplessly, wanting more.

After giving Bruce time to get adjusted Jim started moving, slowly at first, shifting the angle until he hit the prostate. Soon though he couldn't keep the slow pace going anymore, the thrusts getting harder and more erratic each time.

"What.. do.. you.. want Bruce? Tell me."

Bruce all but whimpered. It was all too much for him, Jim relentlessly pounding him and the orgasm so close he could almost taste it. Bruce couldn't recall the last time he had been achingly **hard** and needing the release more than anything.

"Please Jim, I'm so.. ahh... close.. please, I need to come.. ahh.."

Jim was getting close as well, calculating the exact time to grant Bruce his release. Just as he felt his own orgasm approaching, Jim leaned in closer, sneaking his hand between Bruce and the wall.

Before the world turned white noise, Jim managed to slip the cock ring off, hearing Bruce scream as his release hit him

* * *

"You OK?"

Bruce lifted his head, looking like he had been roughly fucked against the wall. Which he was just a minute ago.

"Wow.. That was... wow.. I don't think I've never come so hard in my life."

Loud noise coming from the offices below them reminded both men they were still at the MCU rooftop, and Batman wasn't exactly welcomed there. Once Jim had helped Bruce to get the armor plates back on, it took only a wink before Bruce was gone.

"Commish, is everything alright? You look a bit flushed."

Jim turned around, only to find himself face to face with Montoya.

"Yes yes Renee, it's only the wind. Has Stephens finished his report already?"

Jim started making his way back inside, chuckling when he heard Montyoa muttering under her breath something about windy places and overgrown bats.

* * *

On the following morning Bruce mused silently if he could persuade Jim to wear the cock ring and the butt plug at the Gotham Police Association's annual family picnic next month.


End file.
